


Hannibal - Season 4 Imagined

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Hannibal TV - Season 4 Imagined [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal TV, Original Work
Genre: Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 04, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, POV Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham - Freeform, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: -This is a Work In Progress.-More scenes will follow in the future.-Feel free to leave comments and feedback.-New characters will be introduced in the storyline.**Please note, the introduction has heavy spoilers (it recaps and uses direct quotes from the Hannibal finale episode).**
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal TV - Season 4 Imagined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092383
Kudos: 9





	Hannibal - Season 4 Imagined

"You are alive. You are truly free."

Will felt a mouth press against his temple as something sharp jabbed into his forearm.

He opened his eyes drowsily. He expected to see Hannibal's face, handsome and chiseled, looming over him. Instead, he blinked up at the stars twinkling crisply in the dark sky. He lay on a rocky shore, staring up at the nightscape.

He struggled for a breath. He gagged and coughed up a mouthful of seawater. He gasped and air squeezed through his windpipe.

"H-Hannibal," he choked. His breath rattled in his chest. He managed to lift his head only a little and searched. He saw only a narrow, empty beach. He struggled to rise up, but his body felt paralyzed. Waves lapped over him and washed away leaving sea foam tinged with blood on his body. He was still bleeding out from earlier tonight.

He puzzled over his detachment. He should have experienced pain, cold and fear. But he felt oddly lulled. An unexplainable delicious warmth pulsed in him as the surf rocked him gently. His ears rang and he could have sworn it was music.

Tonight's events flickered back in an incomplete collage of memories. He tried to piece them together as if remembering a dream.

_Earlier in the day, Will sat across from Hannibal, muzzled and caged, in the FBI transport van. A stolen police vehicle driven by Dollarhyde had blindsided them and shot up their police convoy. The van had swerved and Will remembered smashing his head against the side window and cracking the glass. Later, a leather-clad Dolarhyde had opened the rear door and released Hannibal before disappearing. Will had stumbled out to find Hannibal already unwinding the straps of his straight jacket and smugly marching out of the rear door._

_"He doesn't want to kill us here," Hannibal informed Will. "What he wants to do requires something a little more private."_

_"What are you doing?" Will asked, following the mad doctor._

_""You know Will, you worry too much." Hannibal chided him. Will watched while Hannibal opened a car door and yanked a dead officer from behind the wheel. Another police car, presumably driven by Dolarhyde, screeched away. Hannibal paid no attention and said to Will, "You would be much more comfortable if you relaxed with yourself."_

_Will blinked numbly at the death wreckage around him, while Hannibal settled in the driver's seat and started the car. Hannibal had driven the police car to where Will stood and leaned over, unlocking the passenger door and shoving dead uniformed body unto the pavement._

_"Going my way?" Hannibal asked him._

_Hannibal had driven them to his vacation house perched on the high remote cliffs above the Atlantic ocean. Will sat passively listening to Hannibal's idle chatter as they drove to the windy roads, finally reaching the destination. The house was a modern build with high window panes scaling from floor to ceiling and overlooking the roiling sea. Will spent the evening staring glumly out the window and watching the sky darkening. He had known they were on display and acting for an audience of one -- the Red Dragon. Hannibal performed as the predictably gracious host, towelling wine glasses until they sparkled and uncorking a fine bottle of Lafite Rothschild 1874 to pour into them._

_Hannibal stood in front of the picture window in front of Will. With a gentle expression on his face, he softly quoted the John 15:13 bible verse about laying a life for a friend being the highest form of love. Hannibal had been telling him: **I am making this sacrifice out of a great love for you.** It was the closest declaration of love he had ever given Will. _

_"He's right there." Will said quietly, his heart pounding fast._

_"I know." ___

____

____

_A bullet exploded through the glass window, shattering the wine bottle Hannibal was holding and ripping through the side of his right abdomen. Hannibal fell to the floor immediately. Dolarhyde walked through the open window, hulking over Hannibal and setting up film equipment. He was going to record Hannibal's death._

_Will fought the adrenaline surgeing in him and sipped his wine non-chalantly, reaching slowly behind his back for the gun tucked into his waistband. Before he could draw it, Dolarhyde plunged a knife into his right check and lift him up by knife's hilt. Pain seared through his body while adrenaline rushed into his veins as Dolarhyde tossed him outside._

_The memory blurred for Will. He remembered somehow gripping the knife out his cheek and stabbing the monster's leg. In turn, Dolarhyde jerked out the blade and drove it into Will's shoulder. Hannibal found an axe and chopped at the man's calf. They fought together in a ceremony of blood -- Hannibal axing the beast and Will thrusting a blade into it's abdomen and gutted it. Hannibal leapt unto its back and tore a chunk of its throat with his teeth. Blood gushed everywhere as it fell to its knees in sudden death._

_With blood seeping onto the concrete slabs and spreading like red wings and his eyes locked in a eternal stare, lay the Francis Dolarhyde._

_Will recalled almost crawling to Hannibal at the edge of the cliff. With a gentleness, Hannibal helped him up. They were both so exhausted and could barely stand. Will leaned against Hannibal who barely remained upright himself. They were drenched in blood and panting._

_Will felt cold to the core and his vision was fading. His nerves felt raw and buzzing and he clenched Hannibal's shoulder._

_"See? This is all I've ever wanted for you, Will. For the both of us." Hannibal's hand lightly rested on Will's hip._

_"It's beautiful," Will admitted with a rueful laugh. He knew he was dying and he was so weary. He rested his head on Hannibal's blood-soaked cashmere sweater and heard the slow rhythmic beating under it. All this time, he would have sworn Hannibal's heart was not human. But then what human's heart beat so slowly after such a battle? He felt Hannibal nuzzle and stroke a cheek against his head like a cat. Will draped his arm around Hannibal's neck, cradling him in the crook of his elbow._

_Will was growing chilled to the bone by the minute. He was so tired. It was simple. This complicated equation had an easy solution. He had always known the final answer. Hannibal returned his gaze steadily. Will could spare the world a magnificent monster - perhaps two._

_Without hesitation, Will pushed them off the edge. He shifted the weight of his body on Hannibal. He felt no resistance. He felt arms tighten around him as they dropped silently to the sea below. He was already dying and Hannibal was ready to die with him._

___He remembered nothing after the fall._

Will laid on his back on the beach, feeling an irrational sense of abandonment. He stared up and wondered if Francis Dolarhyde glimpsed those very constellations tonight as he died. Will knew he failed his mission. He intended to kill three monsters tonight and had only slain one. 

Light beams swept along the shoreline from a distance caught his eye. Cutting through the ringing in his ears, voices called out and echoed off of the cliffs. Will heard dogs barking in the high cliffs above. A search party seemed to be drawing close to him. He knew he would be found. Hannibal wanted it this way.

He waited patiently, slowly dreading the horrible reason he survived the fall.

  
  


*****************

  
  


Hannibal dashed quickly through the brush away from the shoreline. He cast a brief glance over his shoulder at Will laying on the rocky beach below. Hannibal halted in hesitation. He fought returning to Will's side and taking Will with him. Their time together had been too brief. 

Hannibal had released Will from his cage tonight. Nothing could ever lock him up again. Hannibal closed his eyes and savored the memory like a delicious aroma. The unabashed wildness and bloodlust Will exposed when he slashed Dolarhyde earlier proved he had been transformed. The beast needed to be slayed, but Will had crossed a boundary. There was a clear moment Will killed for more than survival. Will had enjoyed the power. Hadn't Will uttered, "it's beautiful?" It was obvious to Hannibal, Will glimpsed his true nature tonight. Hannibal now needed to free him completely. 

He wondered if Will understood they made a blood oath? When he shielded Will from Dolarhyde's bullet, he had done so out of love and told Will as much. Will should have known by flinging them off the cliff, he bonded them forever by death. Will collapsed in Hannibal's arms and proposed to him by just a embrace and Hannibal accepted in ecstasy. It was a vow as sacred to Hannibal as any uttered at a wedding alter. We end ourselves together. We are one and the same.

Hannibal stopped lingering and sped ahead. He gripped a ledge and climbed up the rock wall carefully. He was patient. The separation should be temporary. It was a matter of time for Will to discover himself. He simply needed the right encouragement. But Hannibal had to be careful with Will. Everyone was so predictable and boring -- except for Will. He was rare, clever boy. 

Red and blue lights flashing the high cliffs above and flashlights sweeping the beach told Hannibal the authorities were already there and searching for them. They would find Dolarhyde's remains and the gruesome aftermath left behind on the back terrace of Hannibal's house. The police would find two sets of bloody footprints leading to the edge and disappearing off the cliff. Even though officers would assume the two had perished, the police would search and find Will soon. Before the battle, Hannibal had called Jack Crawford and reported his house location. After the fall, he swam with the unconscious Will in tow and positioned Will on the only beach area near the high cliffs. Before he left his beloved's side, he injected morphine in Will's vein to ease the pain.

Hannibal scaled the mountainous cliffside and heaved himself onto a small landing. He located a rocky mound there and bent down. He tossed the fist-sized rocks aside and uncovered the waterproof backpack he had buried underneath a few days ago. He unzipped the pack and drew out the dry clothing and shoes inside. He disrobed quickly and stuffed his wet clothing in the bag. After he dressed in a cashmere turtleneck and dark slacks, he slung the pack over his shoulder and continued climbing towards his destination.

At the top of the rocky hillside, Hannibal reached a wide foot path. Long forgotten routes like this existed throughout cliffs here. He crossed the trail and located a dense patch of foliage. Moving aside a debris and dead branches, he yanked off a tarp concealing a non-descript charcoal Ford sedan. He withdrew a key from his pocket and remotely started the car.

He shook out and folded the tarp neatly and placed it along with his pack in the passenger's seat. Once behind the wheel of the car, he carefully drove down the track, navigating without lights to broadcast his location. Police would roadblock the main roads for the next few days. He was unconcerned because he knew the back roadways.

It would be shrewd to leave the country. A complete disappearance would be easy. He kept private lockers filled with money and passports in various cities. He could fly or charter a small plane at a private airstrip out of the country. He possessed offshore bank accounts and residences under various alias around the world. He had the means and resources to escape comfortably.

Departing now was unthinkable. Tonight changed everything. He must liberate Will. Will was so close to becoming -- like him. The notion excited Hannibal. He wanted Will desperately. Will, not Bedelia, should have been by his side in Palermo. He felt powerless in his love and longing. In the past, he spent hours in dark meditations reflecting on why this particular man had the power of a black hole pulling a star towards it to be torn asunder . He pushed away any thoughts that he did not understand the reason because he did not understand himself. It was so ... pedestrian. Indeed, Will was the tragic star. 

As the car weaved through backroads, Hannibal's mind spun with future plans. He would be busy. Hannibal never forgot a promise. Besides Will, he had lessons to teach others -- promises to fulfill and punishments to dole out. Baltimore was still his court with many little monsters eager to serve him.

He was going to devote himself to the proper education of Will Graham.

  
  


***************

  
  


Far away, another monster was becoming. The monster did so by itself without any help or tutelage. Its becoming would be difficult and it was determined to avoid mistakes. There was much to be gained. It was so achingly lovely already and after its becoming, it would transcend to something darkly exquisite.

"I was your Prince Charming." It heaved its first victim through the door. "The fairest one of all." 

The monster dragged the dead body down a flight of stairs into a basement. The building was located in the heart of the city and he had no doubt his handiwork would be found soon. Inspired by the success of Hannibal's escape, he took this as a sign to follow his own dreams. He finally stopped joking, fantasizing and hinting at his true nature. He uncaged it. Society had failed to keep the doctor locked up because society was weak and monsters were truer and stronger. He was tired of hiding and squashing the ferocious power screaming to get out of him. 

He worked quickly, arranging the body. He wore leather-gloves and ached to stroke the body with bare fingertips but resisted the urge. He still had his precious tokens, waiting for him at the penthouse. This was his first time and he needed this to be special. Flawless. He dedicated this to his escaped hero who freed him tonight.


End file.
